villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Devimon
Devimon, also known as Darkmon, is the first major antagonist in the Digimon Adventure anime, though he only appears in four (five, if one counts his appearance after death) episodes. Devimon is also a minor villain in ''Digimon Xros Wars. ''He is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Working for the Acolytes - Vs Mozenrath Odin calls together a group of Acolytes for an unknown purpose, including Devimon in his number. The group obsesses over finding a cluster of crystals used for some greater goal. One crystal is found in Mozenrath's possession, and Devimon volunteers to steal it from him. He phases through a portrait to track Mozenrath down, though he fails to frighten Mozenrath. The wizard attempts to harm Devimon, but the Acolyte distorts reality so the spell does not hit him. Mozenrath's next spell hits the building Devimon stands upon. Devimon tears a massive hole in the face of a mountain, hoping to crush Mozenrath, who deftly flees using a flying platform. His next attack genuinely hits Devimon, but the injuries are not lethal. Devimon unleashes his own power, sending Mozenrath skidding down a mountain face; only Mozenrath's gauntlet is able to save him from certain death. Devimon acquires the crystal, to the group's delight. Another Batch The reason for the Acolytes' search for crystals is soon revealed: a powerful entity known as Stalker is asking for them. Stalker reveals a group of crystals known as the Anubis Jewels to Devimon and Hecate. They travel to the lair of Queen La and the Skeleton King to find them. They meet the two masters of the fortress, engaging them in combat. Queen La actually tears a massive hole through Devimon's body with her staff, though he recovers from the blow. He then knocks Queen La out with a gust of wind. He and Hecate escape with the cyrstals, though both La and the Skeleton King live on. The Battle of Bald Mountain The purpose of collecting the crystals is to assemble a dark crystal capable of bringing Chernabog back from Hell. The Acolytes convene on Bald Mountain to summon Chernabog, but a group of "Anti-Acolytes" attack. Devimon attacks one of their number, Puck, but the fairy strikes back. Devimon manages to absorb Puck's first attack, but the next one utterly annihilates him. He manages one last evil laugh before evaporating into nothingness. Non Disney Villains Tournament Treachery in the Ranks Devimon is a member of the Legion of Darkness, though he is first introduced by his partner, Myotismon. When another member of the legion, Vlad Plasmius, shows signs of insubordination, Devimon and Myotismon travel to destroy the traitor. Plasmius fires some ectoplasmic energy at Devimon, but it hardly damages the Digimon. Devimon responds by waiting for Plasmius to be stunned, then stripping him of his powers. Devimon then captures the helpless Vlad in his palm. A Fatal Fight When the Grand Duke of Owls defies Myotismon's orders and resurrects Nightmare Moon, Devimon goes to eliminate him. The Grand Duke tries to defend himself by blowing magical breath at Devimon, but Devimon is able to take the force without any trouble. He mocks the Grand Duke, only for Nightmare Moon to blast him with her magic. This proves more potent, as Devimon is unable to block the attack. The demon barely gets a chance to fire an attack of his own when Nightmare Moon blasts a hole clean through his chest. Devimon mocks their attempts to stop the Legion's plans before evaporating into nothingness. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Va Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery 20fdj5g.jpg Devimon anime.jpg|Devimon in the anime Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Acolytes Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:1999 introductions‏ Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Demons Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Major Players Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Clawed Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Aku's Aillance in Villains Battles